Yes, He Does
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: “In short, you’re in love.” Lavi says simply. “People who have sex because they are in love means that they’re dating.” Shounen-ai, Yullen.


Title: Yes, He Does

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairing: Yullen, of course.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, Hoshino-sensei does.

A/N: My first DGM fic, so forgive any mistake, OOC-ness, and grammar crappiness. Unbeta-ed, because I haven't known anybody in this fandom other than my Neesan who dragged me here. Thus, this is for you, a1y_puff. =D As I promised, because Neesan was so kind in helping my year doing the Sociollywood stuff. Love ya!

Oh, And forgive the meaningless title. I suck at titling. TT-TT

_**Yes, He Does.**_

Lenalee asks the magic word.

"Are you two dating?"

Allen splutters on his tea. Kanda glares. And Lavi says, "Lenalee, _duh_."

The girl nod. "So you guys are in love."

Allen chokes. Kanda snorts. And Lavi says, "That settles it, then?"

-----o0oKandaAlleno0o-----

They aren't dating. Really.

It's just that he often ends up in Kanda's room lately—or Kanda in his, whichever closer or more convenient, really. Sometimes they talk—or bicker, but they always do so not even Timothy is bothered about it now—and sometimes they have sex, or, though rarely, they just sit and shares the silence. It's just that simple.

"So Yuu is your sex-buddy." Lavi raises an eyebrow when Allen confronts him for thinking that they're dating.

"No!" Allen says indignantly. "I wouldn't stoop so low as to use my friend only to seek pleasure!" And that is true, mind you. They share more than sex. There's an intimate feeling Allen can't really explain when he's with Kanda, and so he tells Lavi. "It's just that I feel at ease being with him. Not that I don't feel the same when I'm with you or Lenalee, but it's more—"

"In short, you're in love." Lavi says simply. "People who have sex because they are in love means that they're dating."

Allen wants to point out that a Bookman is not supposed to simplify matters like that, but refrains from doing so. Lavi will keep teasing him anyway, so what's the point, really?

-----o0oKandaAlleno0o-----

They. Are not. In love. Either.

Because Allen's heart never flutters when he see Kanda, or stay within a frequency of less than a meter from him, or when he's alone with Kanda. He never blushes at Kanda's given pet name for him "Beansprout", no matter in what tone Kanda says it. He never gets the urge to shower him with tender kisses punctuated by I-love-yous each. Shortly, it's a total opposite from what he reads in the book Lenalee shows him once.

And the most important thing is, he can stay mad at Kanda for a long period of time.

Yes he can. Can, too. And if Kanda is away for a mission, it gets easier to stay mad at him, but yes, he can.

"Are you guys fighting?" Lenalee asks.

"We always are."

"But _you _love Kanda."

"I don't see why you keep thinking of me being in love with that idiot."

Lenalee gives him a look of incredulity before giving him a hug and says, "Because you _are_."

Allen groans.

Oh, please. He is _not_ in love.

-----o0oKandaAlleno0o-----

Their hands do not fit at all—Allen's cursed hand is way bigger than Kanda's slender one. Their skin color clashed—Allen's pale white and Kanda's slightly tanned—just like their hair colors; Kanda's gleaming dark hair and his own plain white hair. And frankly, Allen does not fit in Kanda's arms, because, mind you, Kanda's body is quite painful. Allen swears the Japanese man's body only consists of muscles and bones wrapped up in skin, thanks to those soba he eats everyday.

"Kanda, what the he—mmph.."

"…shut the fuck up, Beansprout."

"I'm not a Beanspr—aahh.."

Not to mention that their personality clashed, too. But Allen doesn't need to mention that. Everyone knows how different Kanda is from him. His ever-smiling face is a contrast to Kanda's ever-frowning face. Why, Allen is proud that his vocabulary consists of more civilized words than Kanda's. At least he is well-mannered. And charming, but that's his narcissistic side speaking.

The hand roaming on his skin is calloused and rough, demanding. Allen cringes—if they are in love, isn't it supposed to be more gentle? They never kiss nor hug other than when they're having sex, and even then, it's always rough, demanding, almost desperate, as if they are running out of time. Well, in a sense, they are running out of time, but not in the context Allen means. Hard and good, and that's how Allen basically sums up his sex-life with Kanda.

That's not love, is it?

And yet, after a blinding moment of pleasure and a hoarse whimper calling Kanda's name; after a bite on his shoulder and Kanda's body sagging on top of him, Allen feels stupid.

Because everything—every little thing and moment he passes with Kanda—feels right. Precious.

And that's love, isn't it?

Oh. And Allen doesn't even surprised when he repeats silently, I am in love. With this stupid, good-for-nothing-except-fighting-akuma person.

"What the fuck are you smiling at, Beansprout?"

"It's Allen." See, he never misses a beat. He hears Kanda humph-ed as he rolls to his side. Allen's hand subconsciously raises up and touches the curse mark on Kanda's chest. The knowledge that he's the only one allowed to touch the mark in such intimate touch somewhat warms his heart, though Allen doesn't understand why. He always thinks that the curse is unique; the curve are more prettier than his own mark, and Kanda's mark actually placed in a significant place, symbolizing how it controls the beat of Kanda's heart—

—which suddenly _flutters_ under his fingertips.

Allen blinks.

"So it does flutter."

"What the fuck?"

"You're in love with me."

"For fuck's sake, Beansprout. _Duh_."

"It's Allen, BaKanda."

-----o0oKandaAlleno0o-----

"Are you guys in love?" Miranda asks.

Allen blinks. Kanda groans in annoyance. And Lavi says, "Oh, it's settled, _now_? Glad to hear that."

-----o0ofinitoo0o-----

A/N: I PHAIL. I'm sorry.

Some reviews and constructive criticisms will be appreciated though. Thank you for reading. =D


End file.
